Cheerilee/Gallery
Season one Boast Busters Carrot top, Cheerilee and Lyra Heartstrings S01E06.png|Cheerilee comes out Look Before You Sleep Cheerilee in the bgrd - S1E8.jpg|Cheerilee in the park Winter Wrap Up Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up - 2 S1E11.png Winter Wrap Up Plant Team.png|Cheerilee helping in the Winter Wrap Up (missing a leg) Call of the Cutie Cheerilee Cutie Mark E12.png Cheerilee smiling S1E12.png Cheerilee s Equation.png Baby Cheerilee.png|Cheerilee as a foal Cheerilee Comparison S1E12.png Cheerilee teaching.png|Cheerilee teaching her students Teenage Cheerilee S1E12.png|Cheerilee as a teenager, in very sterotypical '80s Punk style Sweetie Belle's accidental first appearance S01E12.png| Cheerilee doesn't seem to notice the brief appearance of Sweetie Belle Cheerilee 2.png|Cheerilee cheerful. Wonder what happened with the tail? CheerileeandAppleBloom.png|Cheerilee scolding Apple Bloom for passing a note Cheerilee It's blank S1E12.png|"What? The note is blank!" The Show Stoppers Cheerilee surprised S1E18.png Cheerilee with her saddlebag S01E18.png|Another shot of Cheerilee inside the library (with her saddlebag) Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee talking to Apple Bloom S1E18.png Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png Cheerilee round of applause E18-W18.png|"How bout a round of applause." Twist Talent Show S1E18.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity school play s1e23.png |Cheerilee as a filly. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E1.png|Look at dat face! Cheerilee leading her class S2E1.png Statue of a pony holding a flag S2E01.png Cheerilee pointing to Discord statue S02E01.png|Cheerilee teaching about Discord's statue. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class5 S2E1.png Cheerilee sighs S2E01.png|Cheerilee wondering-"Do I have to stand this?" Cheerilee looking at CMC fighting S2E01.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|Cheerilee explains that the Crusaders were a perfect example of discord. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Disappointment Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class9 S2E1.png The Cutie Pox Leaving the schoolhouse S02E06.png|La la la la la! Cheerilee 1 S2E6.png S2E06 Cheerilee looking at the watching students.png|Now what are they watching? Cheerilee 2 S2E6.png Cheerilee 3 S2E6.png Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png Class S2E6.png Cheerilee 5 S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 4 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 5 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 7 S2E6.png Class Stare S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 25 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 27 S2E6.png Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png Secret of My Excess Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.PNG|Her most adorable moment? Cheerilee oh my head S2E10-W10.png|Oh, my head. Cheerilee talking to Spike S2E10.PNG Cheerilee he said b-day S2E10-W10.png|Did he say its his birthday? Cheerilee - Oh! S02E10.png Cheerilee uhh S2E10-W10.png|"Uhhh." Cheerilee - I wish I had something to give you! S02E10.png Cheerilee goes into her bag S2E10.PNG Cheerilee gives Spike a hat S2E10.PNG|Go to buy groceries, remember to buy a hat? Cheerilee happy S2E10.PNG Spike hugging Cheerilee S2E10.PNG|Spike really likes his gift. Cheerilee leaving S2E10.PNG Spike excited S2E10.PNG Family Appreciation Day Happy Cheerilee.png Cheerilee Talking.png Mr. Rich is not amused S02E12.png|Don't refer to Filthy Rich by his first name, Cheerilee. Cheerilee at her desk S02E12.png Cheerilee-Question-S2E12.png Cheerilee hello S2E12-W12.png|"Hello." Granny Smith Cheerilee talking S02E12.png Soft cheek S02E12.png Head petting S02E12.png Granny Smith rising S02E12.png|You don't see that everyday. Cheerilee baffled S02E12.png Take it away Granny S02E12.png|Take it away, Granny Smith! Where's Granny S02E12.png|... um, where is she? Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12.png|What did she say?! The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Cheerilee is high S02E15.png|Animation mistake: Her eyes are usually green. Everypony upset S02E15.png|Although she drank already, she wants MORE!! Everypony gathering S02E15.png S2E11Singinginacircle.png Hearts and Hooves Day Cheerilee and Sweetie Belle S2E17.png Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Cheerilee receiving card from Truffle Shuffle S2E17.png Truffle giving Cheerilee a card.png Cheerilee accepts card.png Cheerilee happy.png Cheerilee talking to CMC S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 3 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee unamused.png|"That's an apple tree." Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png Cheerilee inquiring.png Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png Sweetie Belle Test Together S02E17.png Worried Cheerilee S2EP17.jpg|Applebloom, I am disappoint. CheerileeBigMacS2E17.PNG Cheerilee Big Mac laughing.png Cheerilee and Big Mac potion works S02E17.png|The Fire of Love. Cheerilee Big Macintosh Purple Eyes S02E17.png Cheerilee Big Mac closeup.png Cheerilee Big Mac making googoo eyes.png He's your special somepony S02E17.png Chin rub S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk S2 E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk 2 S2 E17.png Big Mac falling for Cheerilee S2E17.png| Chin rub 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Macintosh starting at each other S2E17.png Big Mac drawing heart S02E17.png Nose rub S2E17.png|K-I-S-S-I-N-G Goofy Looking Cheerilee S2EP17.jpg|D'awwwwwww. Cheerilee Mushy Talk 3 S2 E17.png Cheerilee Big Mac laughing.png Cheerilee Big Mac closeup.png Cheerilee Big Mac making googoo eyes.png Cheerilee and Big Macintosh starting at each other S2E17.png|Deeply in love. He's your special somepony S02E17.png CMC check Cheerilee S2E17-W17.PNG Cheerilee in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png|Ghost Cheerilee. Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Sharing a cherry.jpeg Cheerilee BigMac licking sundae S01E17.png Sundae spilled S01E17.png Sweetie Belle Hi Ms. Cheerilee S2E17-W17.png|I don't notice you at all. Cheerilee Big Mac pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle ok...awkward S2E17-W17.png|Cheerilee with her special somepony. Another nose rub S2E17.png Sweetie Belle gosh S2E17-W17.png|Big Macintosh why are you so far! Distressed Cheerilee S2E17.png|She wants her "shmoopy" back! Cheerilee pushing S01E17.png|Oh, give it up already! Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Barricading Cheerilee in S2E17.png Barricading Cheerilee in 2 S2E17.png.png Barricading Cheerilee in 3 S2E17.png.png SquishFaceCheerilee S02E17.png|"SWEETUMS?!?!?!" Cheerilee wearing a wedding veil S02E17.png Big Macintosh looking at Cheerilee S02E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee in the pit S02E17.png|What did we do? Big Macintosh Cheerilee Bride Outfit S02E17.PNG Seems fair to me S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Macintosh wink S2E17.png|Wink. A Friend in Deed Happy Birthday Cheerilee.png|Well, happy birthday, Cheerilee! Thank You Pinkie S2E18.png|Thank you, Pinkie! Ponyville Confidential Cheerilee dismisses Diamond Tiara as the Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|Cheerilee dismisses Diamond Tiara from the position. Cheerilee announces the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|''Meet our new editor!'' Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png|Cheerilee is happy with the new Editor-in-chief. Merchandise Cheerilee toy.jpg|Playful Ponies Cheerilee Cutiemarkcrusadersset.jpg|Pony School Pals & Cheerilee toy set Merchandise T-Shirt Cheerilee.jpg|WeLoveFine "Somepony Special" men's T-shirt Miscellaneous MLPAdventureisInPonyvile Sick Cheerilee.PNG|Cheerilee in the game Adventures in Ponyville. CastleCreator Cheerilee.png|Cheerilee from the game Card Creator. Category:Character gallery pages